You set my soul a light
by Ichimaru KiM
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya pedindo um favor não é algo que se veja todo o dia...Ukitake/Byakuya. YAOI. Ukitake POV.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence, e não venha me dizer que você não sabia.

**Sumário:** Kuchiki Byakuya pedindo um favor não é algo que se veja todo o dia...

**Conteúdo: **T.

**Shippers: **Ukitake / Byakuya.

**Avisos: **Fic com conteúdo YAOI. Sim, menino com menino. Se não gosta, não leia!

* * *

**Y****ou set my soul a-light.**

Estava tudo calmo. Não havia grandes batalhas, nem dentro nem fora da Seireitei, e até mesmo a minha doença havia dado uma trégua, graças ao tratamento da Capitã Unohana.

Fazia algum tempo, que minha única distração era ficar conversando e bebendo até altas horas com Kaien ou Shunsui. E hoje não era diferente. Estávamos Kaien e eu, bebendo, quando ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que, ou quem, era.

Nunca imaginei que algum dia, muito menos numa _noite_, ele fosse aparecer aqui, no meu quarto, com aquela expressão no rosto, fazendo-me lembrar daquele moleque arrogante de antigamente, que até sentia medo, mas jamais o demonstrava.

- Capitão Kuchiki, o que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Ukitake, precisamos conversar. – ele respondeu, seco como sempre, esperando que eu o convidasse para entrar.

Abri a porta. Kaien se sentiu incomodado com a sua presença e saiu porta afora assim que ele entrou. Não era segredo pra ninguém o fato de Kaien não gostar dele, nem ele de Kaien. Byakuya se sentou perto da mesa, enquanto eu aquecia um chá. "_Ele me visitando, e ainda por cima querendo conversar?_", pensei eu. Apesar de achar tudo muito estranho, levei o chá até a mesa, e sentei-me próximo, pronto para ouvi-lo.

Embora eu quisesse saber o assunto que o trouxe até aqui, senti-me desconfortável. A sua presença sempre me causou esse efeito. Talvez fosse pelo fato dele e meu vice-capitão sempre fugirem um do outro, como o diabo foge da cruz, ou talvez porque... bom, talvez porque eu pensava já ter esquecido aquele sentimentozinho que insistia em acelerar meu coração toda vez que eu o via, e encontrá-lo aqui, sozinho, só me fez ter certeza de que venho me enganando por todo esse tempo.

- Então, Byakuya, qual o assunto? – perguntei, estendendo-lhe o chá.

- Rukia.

Ele respondeu, no seu tom monótono habitual, levando o copo até a boca. Sem me dar conta, fiquei parado, com o olhar fixo naqueles lábios tão finos, porém tão lindos. Um desejo enorme de beijar seus lábios brotou em mim, e tive de fazer uma força sobrenatural para não levantar e ir até eles.

- Ukitake? – Byakuya disse, talvez desconfiando da minha falta de atenção.

- Ah... sim. – tossi, para disfarçar meu rápido devaneio. - O que há de errado com a menina Rukia?

- Nada. – ele respondeu, como se falasse algo extremamente óbvio.

E como não entendi, fiquei olhando para ele, sem compreender onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Como você deve saber, ela está se formando na Academia. – ele disse, com uma leve impaciência na voz, e bebeu mais um pouco do seu chá.

- Sim. Imagino que você vá chamá-la para o 6º esquadrão, certo?

- Não.

E ele respondeu, mais uma vez com aquele tom de voz: seco, monótono, e áspero. Mas sempre foi assim. Lembro-me quando ele ainda era um moleque... um "_moleque impertinente_", segundo Kaien. Acho que desde aquela época Kaien já não o suportava. Sempre prepotente, sempre parecendo superior.

- Como não? Ela vai entrar para qual esquadrão então?

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar. Quero que a Rukia entre para o 13º esquadrão. – Byakuya disse, em um tom casual, como quem falava sobre o tempo.

Por um momento pensei que fosse engasgar com o chá. O grande Kuchiki Byakuya, futuro líder do clã Kuchiki e capitão do 6º esquadrão, veio até aqui pra me pedir um favor?! Ora, isso não é algo que se veja todo o dia...

- Sendo mais específico, você quer que eu dê a ela alguma posição de valor no esquadrão, não é isso?

- Não exatamente.

- Entendo. – bebi um gole do chá, que já estava esfriando. – Então, o futuro líder da família Kuchiki pedindo um favor, uh? – e sem conseguir me conter, abri um leve sorriso.

Byakuya não disse nada, e pelo olhar que me deu, até tive medo que ele liberasse sua _bankai_. Que arrogante. Por que diabos essa arrogância e prepotência exerciam sobre mim todo esse fascínio? Eu achava simplesmente adorável esse seu jeito. Tinha que me conter para não parecer um bobo, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem! Eu aceito a Kuchiki no 13º esquadrão. Ela é uma boa garota. Mas então, você fica me devendo uma, Byakuya-_kun_.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta à forma que eu lhe chamei. E não pude deixar de achar graciosa a sua rápida expressão de espanto, e apenas poucos segundos depois, seu rosto tomou a costumeira expressão impassível de sempre.

- Sim. Peça o que quiser. – ele terminou seu chá e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa.

O capitão Kuchiki estava me devendo um favor, e por mais que eu não achasse muito digna a atitude que eu estava prestes a tomar, eu não ia deixar essa chance escapar. Aproximei-me devagar e fiquei fitando aqueles olhos cinzentos. Eu gostaria de saber no que, exatamente, ele estava pensando quando disse "_peça o que quiser_". Aposto que não no mesmo que _eu_ estava pensando.

- O que eu quiser mesmo? – perguntei, para saber se ele estava entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

- Sim. – ele me respondeu, já impaciente.

- E preciso te pedir? Ou posso simplesmente fazer?

- Como desejar, Ukitake.

Foram ditas as palavras mágicas! Mesmo que eu ainda duvidasse que a sua intenção ao dizê-las tenha sido a mesma minha, ele as disse.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu desejo, Byakuya.

Sem pestanejar, encurtei a distância entre nossos lábios. Seu beijo, sua língua, seu gosto. Eu tinha urgência em senti-los, pois sabia que por mais que eu tivesse lhe beijado, ele logo recusaria, me empurraria e provavelmente nunca mais sequer olharia na minha cara. Senti um misto de choque e felicidade quando vi que não fui repelido. Ao contrário: ele correspondeu meu beijo.

Fiquei sem reação. Afastei-me do beijo, e fiquei a fitá-lo, com um semblante embasbacado. Não sabia se deveria continuar lhe beijando, ou se deveria tentar explicar a situação. Por uma providência quase que divina, não precisei me preocupar com isso por muito tempo, pois logo fui puxado para um longo e ardente beijo.

Senti que não deveria mais hesitar, e que também não conseguiria mais me conter. Fui logo o abraçando, e minhas mãos foram explorando aquele corpo que elas por tantos anos desejaram. Fiquei atônito quando senti o toque de suas mãos dentro da minha _yukata_, e senti-me como um adolescente em sua primeira vez, reagindo a cada toque, arrepiando a cada gemido...

Fui beijando toda a linha do seu rosto, descendo por seu pescoço, chegando em seu peito, o despindo. Quando olhei para o seu colo, vi a situação de urgência em que ele se encontrava, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, resolvi quebrar o silêncio:

- Uma vez que eu desate este nó, não terá mais volta, você sabe... – eu disse, segurando o _obi_ da sua _hakama_. – Pense bem...

- Ukitake, não creio que seja a hora adequada para diálogos. – e disse apenas isto, só me deixando sentir o toque de suas mãos sobre meu ventre.

Suas mãos habilmente desataram o nó da minha _hakama_, deixando-me nu, e começaram a masturbar-me vagarosamente, enquanto sua boca foi descendo a linha do meu rosto, pescoço e tórax, alternando beijos e leves mordidas. E de repente, eu estava debilmente atônito, sem reação. Eu devia estar sonhando. Ou talvez eu tivesse morrido, o que não era de se espantar visto a minha saúde, e esse era o paraíso. O _meu_ paraíso, obviamente.

O ritmo de suas mãos começou a aumentar e os beijos estavam ficando mais ardentes. Eu o abracei, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço, passando meus dedos naqueles sedosos cabelos. Essa era a noite que eu esperei por anos.

**xXxXx**

Quando acordei estava amanhecendo. Os primeiros raios de sol, ainda tímidos, entravam pela janela do meu quarto, me fazendo lembrar que provavelmente já havia coisas a serem feitas, e que se eu não aparecesse no escritório do 13º esquadrão, logo meu vice-capitão daria as caras por aqui, para me acordar. E como eu não gostava do escândalo que Kaien fazia para me tirar da cama, tratei de me apressar.

Essa sem dúvida nenhuma havia sido a melhor noite de toda a minha vida. Colocava no bolso qualquer noite de farra e bebedeiras com Shunsui, até mesmo as da época de Academia. Eu ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, quando me virei para o lado, e positivamente horrorizado, percebi que Byakuya ainda estava ali. Ele conseguia ser mais belo ainda enquanto dormia. Aconcheguei-me na cama, passei a mão por seus cabelos, e acordei-lhe com um delicado beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia, Byakuya...

Ele abriu os olhos, e me encarou.

- Bom dia, Juushiro. Não estamos atrasados, espero. – ele disse, com claros sinais de sono na voz. "_Dormir_" foi a coisa menos feita na noite anterior.

- Não, creio que não. Mas se nos demorarmos muito...

Eu não tive tempo de terminar a frase. Ouvi um barulho na porta, e lá estava Kaien, com tudo pronto para me acordar. Tudo, exceto o fato de eu já _estar_ acordado.

- Bom dia, capitão Ukitake! Acordando mais cedo hoje, que temos muita coisa pra fazer! – disse Kaien, animado, entrando no quarto.

Eu não vi como, mas antes que Kaien pudesse sair, praticamente _correndo_, do quarto, Byakuya levantou-se, totalmente _nu_, e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, passando por Kaien como se fosse o dono do quarto e de seu ocupante. Eu podia ver fagulhas invisíveis disparando dos olhos de ambos, quando se cruzaram. Claro que o fato de Byakuya estar _pelado_, na frente de Kaien, agravava a situação.

- Seu capitão já está acordado, como você pode ver. Mais algum assunto a tratar com ele? – ele falou, enquanto colocava sua _yukata_.

- Bom dia, capitão Kuchiki. Nada de urgente, eu volto quando ele estiver _sozinho_. – disse Kaien, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

Eu entendi perfeitamente o tom malicioso na voz de Kaien, mas sabia que era só para irritar o outro capitão, pois ele não disse mais nada. Kaien apenas me lançou um olhar, com os olhos estreitos. Como eu o conhecia há bastante tempo, soube interpretar o "_Ah, por favor!!" _contido naquele olhar, mas duvido que Byakuya tenha entendido.

O que ficou perfeitamente claro pra ele, depois que Kaien fechou a porta e, audivelmente, resmungou "ARGHH! Eu não precisava ter visto... _aquilo_..." E eu sabia qual a imagem mental que deixou meu vice-capitão enjoado. Com certeza, a mesma visão que me deixava maravilhado.

- Então diga para ele se acostumar com a idéia de bater na porta antes de entrar, Ukitake. – ele falou, agora terminando de se vestir.

- Ah, claro. – eu disse, ainda rindo da reação do meu vice-capitão, quando realmente percebi o que Byakuya havia dito. – Posso supor então, que haverá outras vezes?

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e já vestido, dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Eu diria que ainda tenho alguns favores para te pedir. Talvez esta noite eu venha... – houve uma pequena, quase imperceptível, pausa – ...conversar com você.

Assim que ele disse isso, ele saiu. E eu tenho certeza que vi um pequeno sorriso torto brotar nos lábios dele no momento da pausa. Ele não admitiu que fosse voltar porque queria, mas por hora, essa era uma desculpa válida.

Mas a perspectiva de ter uma noite com ele de novo, me colocou um sorriso bobo no rosto, que para o azar de Kaien, ia durar o dia todo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita com todo o meu amor, única e exclusivamente para o Doce de coco, _a.k.a_ Kuchiki Tsuki. Nada mais justo, já que ela me agüenta no msn, e escreve as fics dos casais que eu gosto. Tsukinha, demorou mas saiu. Assim, agradeça ao Muse, por me inspirar.


End file.
